


Wedding Date

by AngeliaDark



Series: Dinner Date: A RadioDust Tale [5]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: And Then Pure Smut, F/F, F/M, Followed by Pure Violence, M/M, Political plots, Wedding, Wedding Night, You don't fuck with the Spider Fam, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-24 23:07:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22166011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngeliaDark/pseuds/AngeliaDark
Summary: Wedding planning, wedding decor, wedding bliss!  A day when nothing can go wrong.That is, for the newlyweds, at least.  Plans to foil the unholy matrimony are underway, and whether they succeed or fail might decide the future of the entire overlord system entirely.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie, Cherri Bomb/Sir Pentious (Hazbin Hotel), Husk/Molly (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: Dinner Date: A RadioDust Tale [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551502
Comments: 47
Kudos: 644





	1. Chapter 1

"I am NOT wearing this."

Vaggie stalked out of the dressing room, glaring daggers at everyone who dared muffle their laughter with their hands. "This has me showing more skin than I'm covering! ABSOLUTELY not!"

Angel Dust laughed, leaning his head on his hand. "Aww, but it fits ya like a glove! Brings out yer eyes too."

"And what's wrong with showing some skin, huh?" Cherri asked, leaning forward so her chest was almost spilling out of her top. "Gotta show the goods off for the girlfriend, doncha?" She and Angel laughed, high-fiveing each other over the furious blush that Vaggie took on. Vaggie looked close to materializing a spear right then when Charlie poked her head into the dressing area.

"Hey, what's the commotion in here...oh for -ANGEL! We agreed no joke dresses!"

Angel pouted, crossing his arms. "Yer no fun," he muttered, taking another dress from the rack and handing it over to Vaggie. "Here, this one. Lord forbid I have some fun with my grooms-ladies." 

Charlie rolled her eyes with a smile. "So have you found your dress yet?" she asked.

Angel nodded. "Close base to it," he said. "Gotta alter it a little. No one sees it before th' wedding day though." He leaned back. "So, how's th' Hotel comin' along?"

"Pretty well. Niffty's almost done with decorations, and everyone's just waiting for the confirmation on everything. Dresses are the last piece." She sat down next to him, tucking her legs up and hugging them. "...You two ready for this?"

"More than ready," Angel replied, running a finger over his engagement ring. "I know it's Hell and I know we've got time but...feels like more than enough time has been wasted. We want our good thing."

"You just wanna fuck," Cherri said frankly with a cheeky smile.

"Cherri!" Charlie yelped.

"You want that monster deer dick."

"Not untrue, but I can do that anytime." Angel looked up when Vaggie came out in the actual dress. "See? I have good taste."

Vaggie huffed, but couldn't find anything to complain about the dress; her set was a magenta pink in a strapless sweetheart-bodice knee-length bell skirt style. "...okay, what's the catch?" she asked. 

"Nope, that's th' one I picked out. Cherri gets th' red one."

"...no shit?"

"No shit. You can keep it too for whenever."

Cherri stripped where she stood, tugging the dress in red on. "Still can't believe you picked Molly over me for your maid of honor!" she huffed, adjusting her breasts in her top. "SO lame."

Angel rolled his eyes, smiling. "...look, not gonna lie, th' only reason I'm doin' it is because Husk is Al's best man. I'm tryin' to set her up with him. She could use a nice guy."

Charlie smothered giggling behind her hands. "Oh no, you're NOT!" she whimpered. "Does Husk even know?"

"No, let's keep it that way."

Cherri modeled the dress in front of the mirror. "Hey, if it's to help a gal pal get some dick, I'm in," she said. "Won't lie, his wings ARE pretty sexy."

"Aren't you gonna make your boyfriend jealous, Cherri?" Angel said with a smirk, returning the middle finger she gave him. "Hey, he's invited just for you as long as he keeps his kids at home." He examined his clawtips. "Also if he does anything to fuck up th' ceremony, I won't be responsible for where Al sends him. Or whether or not he'll be a part of th' reception meal."

"Got it. Can I wear fishnets with this?"

"Knock yerself out." Angel turned to Charlie. "You have your outfit?"

Charlie nodded, smiling. "Sure do, pressed and ready to wear," she said, tucking her legs under her. "Excited?"

Angel sighed. "Like you wouldn't believe, babe," he breathed. "...I literally never thought I'd be here. In a relationship. Engaged. Getting MARRIED. Like...wow." He leaned his head on a hand. "I couldn't be happier."

Charlie beamed. "Me neither, for you," she said. "Like...it's sad you guys won't be in the Hotel as much after, but you'll be MARRIED and HAPPY." She rubbed her cheeks. "I couldn't be happier for you!" She started rubbing her eyes. "Nooo, not again...!" 

Angel had a tissue ready for her, turning to Cherri and Vaggie. "You guys good for th' dresses?"

"Yep!"

"Sure."

"Alright then!" He whipped out his phone, texting for a moment. "Wedding tomorrow it is."

Charlie yelped, falling out of her chair. "TOMORROW!?"

"Yeah." Angel shrugged. "Everyone's been on standby waiting. Dresses were th' last piece, and we're ready t' go."

"But what about a rehearsal!?" Charlie fretted, pulling at her hair. "I mean, we've gotta get this right!"

Angel smiled, plucking her up and setting her on her feet. "Princess, as long as we're there sayin' the 'I do's', it'll be right." He kissed the top of her head and went to go pay for the dresses, taking a phone call en route. "This is Angel Dust."

 _"We got everything set up,"_ Arackniss's voice spoke through. _"Food, drink, security."_

"That's why you're my best man. See you tomorrow."

 _"Tomorrow."_

_Click_

Charlie did feel that her initial panic might have been unwarranted. The next morning she woke up to the Hotel fully decorated, food set out in the newly-cleared event room, and everything ready and waiting.

She was sure the few spider demons she saw lurking around had something to do with it, but she wasn't complaining. Angel's family had offered their services to make sure it went on as smoothly as possible, and they were apparently very good at what they did. Seems Angel was right, all they had to do was show up and perform in the ceremony.

Going back upstairs, she found that Angel had gone on lock-down in his room forbidding anyone from coming in. As far as hair and makeup and dress went, everyone figured three pairs of hands could get the job done. 

Cherri had gone to the Hotel with them yesterday and was already in her dress, true to her word in wearing fishnets and a pair of red pumps. Vaggie just wore hers with sensible white stockings and pink shoes. Molly wore a longer dress as maid of honor, keeping with the sweetheart neckline to match the other ladies, and was in charge of hair. She at very least made Cherri's hair smoother and side ponytail tidier.

Charlie herself wore a bell-sleeve white shirt under a black vest and black slacks. She had Molly help pull her hair into a simple updo with a few hair combs. They were putting the final touches on when Niffty scurried in, wearing a poofy red dress and waving around a pillow that the rings would go on. 

"We're starting soon, are you all ready yet?" 

"We're about ready, Niffty," Molly said with a smile. "And is Angel ready?"

Niffty beamed, looking almost dreamy. "Oh, he looks DIVINE, which is really saying something considering we're all profane here! Oh boy, is Alastor one heckova lucky guy if he was marrying just for looks!"

Charlie giggled as Cherri and Vaggie both made gagging motions, shushing them. "And how are the boys doing? All ready?"

"Yep! SO!" Niffty straightened up, all business. "Charlie, you go down first since you're officiating and meet up with Alastor! Then Husk and Molly, followed by Cherri and Arackniss then Vaggie with Crysta-Beth. I'll go down with the rings, and then Angel will come last escorted by some of his cousins. Angel and Alastor wrote their own vows, so YOU just need to stick to the script!" She pointed to Charlie. "After that, it's time for food. Everyone got it?"

"Question," Vaggie asked, "who's Crysta-Beth?"

"Oh, another of Angel's cousins! She's filling in as a grooms-lady since a spot opened for one of the Ushers."

"...why would -"

"No more questions! Pick up your flowers and let's go!" Niffty zipped out of the room, calling for order. Molly giggled and picked up her small bouquet of red and pink roses. 

"Might as well, since everyone's ready," she said, almost hopping in place. "Oh, my baby brother's gettin' married, I'm so happy!"

Cherri, snatched hers up, grinning. "Hope you bitches don't mind gettin' down and dirty when the bouquet toss comes around!" she said with a menacing grin. "Last wedding I went to, I punched my sister in the face to get it!"

"Why the hell would you do that?" Vaggie demanded.

"Well the bitch wouldn't throw it at me, I HAD to turn her white dress red!"

"NO punching faces!" Charlie said sternly. "It's a fair toss, got it?"

Cherri rolled her eye. "Got it. No promises for the garter toss though!" She scurried out to the second-floor landing where everyone else was congregated and waiting and immediately latched onto Arackniss, who looked like he'd rather do anything but.

Husk was fiddling with his bowtie, grumbling as he tried to straighten it and went stock still when Molly hurried over to fix it for him, his wings shivering behind him. Vaggie located Crysta-Beth, a dark grey spider who seemed to have the opposite of Angel's clothing affinity and was dressed in a tux with a feminine pompadour hairstyle.

Everyone murmured among themselves until they heard Molly let out a loud gasp, turning around to see Angel walking up.

Angel Dust HAD gone for white for his wedding, the dress almost blending into his fur. It was an elegant piece, floor-length and trailing slightly behind him, cut to fit his curves almost perfectly. The top was in a high-neck halter style fitted with lace over the bodice, and it was completed with a trailing floor-length fur vest and white opera gloves over his four exposed arms. His hair had been curled and pinned to create a faux bob style, one side having a pearl-and-feather comb pinning it back. 

Everyone could only stare in awed silence as Angel walked up, the lace detailing of his dress and the silvery shimmer of his makeup making him even more breathtaking a view to behold. There was hardly any time to gush over how beautiful he was before Niffty sensibly put everyone in their lines and waving over the landing rail to cue the music.

A simple piano and cello melody began, and Charlie gave Angel one last squeal and a look that promised SO many hugs later before heading down to the stairs to the front where the few gathered guests were seated and Alastor was standing with anticipation.

Alastor was dressed in a fully-black three-piece, the only colors on him being his red tie, a pink boutonnière, and his ever-present monocle and microphone. Even from the stairs Charlie could see his smile was wide and excited, and the closer she got to standing with him up at the front, the more apparent the static in his aura was. It only made her feel more that this wedding was a real blessing to everyone involved. 

"Nervous?" she whispered as Husk and Molly began their descent. Alastor's aura shifted with a crackle of changing stations.

"Not at all," he said. "Anxious, mostly."

"That's a good thing." Charlie straightened up as Husk and Molly parted ways to opposite sides, and Charlie could see a definite extra poof to Husk's wings and a blush on Molly's cheeks. 

Cherri and Arackniss came next, with Cherri behaving herself until she took her spot, blowing a cheeky kiss to Sir Pentious in the guest seat before going semi-serious again. 

Vaggie headed down with Crysta-Beth, looking just a tad flustered; between Crysta-Beth and Angel, she was mentally recanting _'I have a girlfriend and she is perfect'_ over and over.

Niffty came down next, holding the ring pillow carefully balanced in her hands as Fat Nuggets trotted next to her, the small pig leaving trails of red and pink rose petals in his wake.

A shift in music had everyone at attention as Angel took his turn walking down with four cousins -two in front and two behind- with absolutely none of the focus being taken away from him. In the sea of neutrals and colors, he shone like a diamond, stealing the breath and hearts of everyone who looked at him. His attention was solely on Alastor, smiling almost as wide as the Radio Demon as his cousins dispersed away and he took his place next to Alastor.

The music tapered off, and Charlie took a moment to look between them, seeing such anticipation and happiness and LOVE, before taking a deep breath.

"We are gathered here today to join two overlords -and two friends- in matrimony, uniting Angelo Ragno and Alastor LeBlanc together. Forever." 

She'd already been made privy to their full names, being given permission to use them; remaking yourself in Hell was one thing, but using the name your soul came with was something powerful.

"Marriage is a promise. It is a promise of trust, dedication, and loyalty, between two people who honor one another and choose to share their lives in every way. This ceremony will not create a bond that connects you. It will only seal what is already there, forge strength and power between you into something that cannot be broken. But before any of that, have you any words you want to say?"

Angel beamed, all four hands grasping his bouquet. "I can't think of anything to say that hasn't already been said," he said. "Because of you, I have everything I ever wanted but never thought I could have. A relationship. Freedom. Love. Even th' power I have just...pales compared to all that. And t' think, all it took was for me t' think outside th' box an' offer my body to you in a completely different way." He paused to laugh a little. "...I didn't think it would go beyond that first dinner date, y'know? But in a way...I felt I connected with someone in so much deeper a way than I would have just havin' sex. It worked for me. For you. For us.

"You made me feel valuable, y'know that? Like I was worth somethin' when you took out Valentino for me. When you made baby steps to be a part o' MY world too. You took care o' me. Of my soul. Literally. You shared things with me, showed me things I never thought possible, WANTED me to be in your life. And I'm just so fuckin' happy t' be a part of it."

Alastor's smile only widened as Angel spoke, the radio effect dialing down before going silent entirely. "Yer not that far off from my own thoughts," he said, dropping the radio tin entirely. "I didn't care none for relationships. Not really worth much o' my time, but you caught my interest. It honestly surprised me how much y'wanted it t' happen, an' I was just as surprised t' feel how much I wanted it t' happen too. An' I found out so much more 'bout ya. Yer smart, witty, strong in a different way than what I was used t' seein'. It wasn't long at all 'fore I began t' see you as mine.

"It wasn't 'bout possessiveness or power after 'while. I jus' wanted ya by my side. At my level. An' I might've done 'bout anythin' t' bring y' up there myself. Everythin' I had, I wanted t' share wit' ya. Everythin' ya wanted t' give, I wanted t' experience. I consider this one more step in a much bigger direction." 

Charlie was trying so hard not to cry so she could do her job, gesturing lightly for Niffty to come up with the rings. Angel handed his bouquet to Molly before picking up the golden ring as Alastor took the silver one, the two of them putting the rings on each other at the same time. Charlie stepped forward, holding her hands out above the rings on their entwined fingers, channeling her own magic through in solidifying the Hell-made marriage as finite and binding.

"By the honor and power bestowed upon me as Princess of Hell, I pronounce you bonded husbands. Seal your bond with a kiss."

The two met in the middle, the kiss met with much more teeth and force than necessary, but left no doubt to the passion behind it. 

And that was it. They were married.

It was a blur for everyone after that with the applause and cheering and hugs and shouts for celebration in the event room. 

There were enough wedding party and guests for several spiders to slip out unnoticed as the festivities began in earnest.

[Inspiration for Angel's wedding dress!](https://www.wantthatwedding.co.uk/wp-content/uploads/2012/08/M-VINTAGE-S-Valance2.jpg)


	2. Chapter 2

Everything was stationed perfectly.

Targets were acquired and cemented.

The flow of information was on lockdown.

Eyes were everywhere.

Arackniss easily slipped out of the Hotel, climbing up the side to sit under the large HAPPY HOTEL sign where a signal transmitter was stationed out of sight. He pulled out his sniper gun case that he'd stashed away the night before, assembling it quietly before taking his position.

" _Capo primo_ , in position. Status."

" _Capo due_ , _target acquired_."

" _Capo tre_ , _in position_."

" _Capo quattro_ , _on standby_."

"Status on Crowd Control."

_"Kingdom Three has it covered."_

_"Capo tre, target acquired."_

Arackniss peered through his scope, taking no heed of his brethren down below who were picking off hired thugs, silencing the demons with a shot of web to the mouth and then stabbing them through with holy metal-tipped stiletto blades before dragging them away out of sight. His own target was kilometers away, in her home, and his own focus and patience was key.

_"Capo quattro, target acquired."_

" _Capo primo_ , in position." His finger poised on the trigger.

There was a heavy beat of silence before he had his shot.

" _Capo primo_ , target acquired. For the Boss. _Occhi Ovunque_."

He pulled the trigger, watching through the scope as Overlord Velvet's head burst into a splash of blood, the holy bullet quickly making sure she wasn't coming back from it. " _Capo primo_ , target down."

_"Capo quattro, target down."_

_"Capo tre, target down."_

_"Capo due, target down."_

Arackniss sat up, calmly disassembling his rifle. "Send in the Ushers. Once the areas are clear, follow up with the Garbage Men. Leave the tributes in Kingdom Three."

_"Any calling cards?"_

"None. _Occhi Ovunque_."

He stashed his case again, then leaned against the sign stand and lit up a cigarette.

All in a night's work.

"Hey, where'd Arackniss go?" Charlie asked, looking around. Angel snorted, sipping his champagne.

"He's not a social guy, don't worry about it," he replied. "He probably stepped out to chain smoke since he respects yer house rules."

That seemed to pacify Charlie, who went back to snapping pictures of every sort while Angel finished his drink, just as Alastor walked up and offered his hand. "A dance, my dear?" 

Angel smiled, putting his glass aside and taking it. "You don't even need t' ask," he said, curling his other primary arm around Alastor's shoulders and sliding his secondaries around the deer's waist. Alastor's aura flickered as soft slow jazz began to play, and tuned out the rest of the party so it would be just them in their own little bubble.

Neither said a word, and just danced with twin smiles on their faces as their auras sifted together around them. Angel could hear and feel radio waves dance over his skin, and Alastor could feel the electricity that came from skin contact.

They could hear and see so much more, together, now that their bond had been sealed with marriage.

They could hear the orders spoken through the earpiece comms between sets. They could see through the eyes of scores of spiders, invading four distinct homes and slaughtering every demon in sight, using any method from knives to natural claws to silenced guns.

They could almost taste as some spiders began feeding from their prey.

Like a perfectly-oiled machine, four smaller empires fell at once, vanishing into a pile of bodies and blood.

And it was beautiful.

Perfect.

A wonderful wedding gift.

The carnage and slaughter was like a symphony, adding onto the jazz playing somewhere in the background, filling the two with hunger that the wedding catering just wouldn't satisfy. But they had to temper it down, enjoy themselves. It was their wedding reception, after all. They were among friends and family, everyone was happy.

So very, very happy.

With Arackniss coming back from his 'smoke break', everyone sat down for dinner and began comparing notes and statuses already in progress on their phones. As of right now, the one and only hot news topic was the private wedding of Overlords Alastor and Angel Dust, emphasized greatly by the pictures Charlie and Cherri had been taking and posting up.

#Twister, Instasin, Vicebook, and even the Hellington Post was already wracking up views and shares and comments, and that wasn't even adding onto the video segments that Cherri was taking for her own video blog startup she was pitching to Angel in the new network tower. Valuable footage from the wedding of two hot-topic overlords was SURE to make that startup an actual reality for her now in terms of viewership and reception.

The one place that held no sign of the wedding was Alastor's radio show. The ceremony itself didn't even have pictures, that part everyone agreed to for personal reasons. Already a few guests and outsiders saw a vulnerable side of Alastor, and it was an honor any demon worth their salt wouldn't dream of exploiting. 

Not even Sir Pentious, who was griping on about Cherri trying to take selfies with him while he was eating, or a very small handful of the closer friends between them from both Angel's days at Valentino's work and Alastor's past. It was a careful selection of trust, to say the least.

Angel smiled toward another table, where Molly was chatting up Husk, who appeared even more flustered than ever and looked too nervous to even drink properly. Crysta-Beth seemed VERY interested in talking up the atmosphere with Charlie and Vaggie, the latter of whom had more than one glass of champagne to dull down her own nerves. Arackniss stuck by the familiar silence of his cousins, out of the way but the relaxed expression on his face let Angel know his brother was actually enjoying the atmosphere.

"Hey, Angie!" Cherri shouted, waving at him. "Bouquet time!" She punched one of her hands into the other, grinning. "Who's ready to catch these hands?!"

"Cherri, we agreed, no fighting!" Charlie fretted, already rambling off ground rules as Angel laughed and picked up his own bouquet of red-tipped white roses, finding a clear spot as Molly, Cherri, Vaggie, Charlie, and Crysta-Beth congregated on the other side.

"Alright, alright," he called over, holding it up. "Basic boring rules, no punching, tripping, clawing, or stealing! Whoever gets it, gets it. And the bitches that don't can't get married until the one who catches it does!"

"Booo!"

"Seriously, Cherri, did you even ASK Edgelord if he's ready for marriage?"

Sir Pentious almost spewed out his glass of wine. "ExCUSE me!?"

Cherri snorted, waving her hand. "Whatever, let's do this!"

Angel grinned, turning around and covering his eyes with one hand, taking a mental aim before throwing the bouquet at his mark.

"OW, what the FUCK -" Husk's voice yelped, and Angel turned around with a grin at seeing Husk holding the bouquet. "You missed your mark, jackass!"

"Oh, did I?" Angel teased. "I never said th' bouquet toss had to be for the ladies. After all, a gentleman threw it." He laughed at Husk's dark blush. "Husky's next to get married!"

"Fuck that!"

"I don't make th' rules, I just make 'em happen!" He hopped way, dodging Cherri half-heartedly swinging at him.

"No faaaaaair, you did that on purpose you bitch!"

"Can't prove nothin'! Now, you wanna keep bein' a pissbaby about it, or do you wanna try again for th' garter?"

Cherri considered it and hurried back to the group as Angel beckoned Alastor over, noting a tinge of color on the deer's cheeks. "Aww, don't be shy, Al. Not like ya haven't felt up my leg before."

"Hush, you!" Alastor huffed, sitting Angel down on a chair. "This tradition is ridiculous anyway, who on Earth started it?"

Angel grinned, sitting back. "Middle Age bastards who started fucking right after it was taken off. Had t' get started on those babies before ya died of dysentery, y'know."

"Lovely. I loathe children."

"Ain't too fond of th' little fuckers myself. Sooooo?" He winked, snorted at Alastor's eyeroll as the deer knelt down and reached under the dress, pausing when he felt something. 

"No shoes?" he murmured.

"Didn't want ya havin' to jump to kiss me. Plus, I'm kinda gettin' used to 'em. Now hurry it up, it looks like yer tryin' to feel me up."

Alastor smirked. "Aren't I doing just that?" he asked. 

"Don't tempt me, Al, I totally will strip in front of everyone." Angel's irises glowed softly to emphasize his point, Alastor returning the look with a sharper smile.

"No one gets t' see ya t'night but me, sha," he hissed, his claws hooking around an elastic garter and pulling it down. "Don' forget tha'." He tugged it off, not even looking around before flinging it aside. Neither groom acknowledged Cherri perform running-jump to snatch it out of the air, crowing as she pulled it up her own leg in celebration.

It took everything Alastor had not to bite down on any exposed flesh, feeling the churn of Angel's hunger in his own body like a carousel of give-and-take. Only his decades of self-control and extending it out to Angel kept him from turning that white dress red as he stood back up and pulled Angel with him, content with another dance for the time being.

After all, they still had guests to entertain and a few more superfluous traditions to get through. They could wait.

Between toasts, anecdotes, cake-cutting, and more pictures, the reception was winding down as everyone was well fed, buzzed, and danced out.

Charlie was more than happy to offer rooms for all of the guests for the night, and barely got the words out before Cherri managed to disappear with Sir Pentious in tow. Vaggie just gave Charlie a somewhat worried look as she passed over a napkin.

"I think that spider chick was hitting on me." The napkin had a phone number and a note that read ' _for when you two want some extra fun_ '. "...Yeah, not hard to see family resemblance there." 

Charlie blushed hard. "Oh...um...okay then," she murmured, rubbing her redder cheeks. "Wow. Put a pin in that for now..." She scooted away to Angel Dust and Alastor. "So. How does it feel, being married?"

Alastor smiled, soft static in his eyes. "My dear, it's indescribable," he said. "Especially with a true bonded blessing. I only feel that we can only grow closer and stronger together now." His hand took Angel's ring hand, rubbing his thumb over the rings lightly. Angel smiled too, his eyes glimmering like a soft swirl of black and pink. 

"Couldn't have said it better myself," he concurred. "Not gonna lie. Can't wait for the honeymoon."

"Of course you can't," Alastor replied with a roll of his eyes. "Insatiable incubus."

"Hardass glutton."

Charlie giggled. "Well don't let me stop you two," she said with a blush. "Everything's winding down here anyway." She hopped in place for a moment before both men gave her an indulging smile and opened their arms, letting her hug them both tightly. "Go," she said with a broad smile, tears dripping down her face. "Be happy."

Alastor smiled, ruffling her hair and completely messing up her updo. "We will."

"For YOU, of course," Angel added, pinching her cheek a little. "Now YOU go have fun with Crysta-Beth, she's been eyeballin' you an' Vaggie all night." He grabbed Alastor's hand and hurried off as she turned completely red.

"ANGEL!"

"I want details!" Angel called over his shoulder, laughing as he ran to the limo waiting outside, climbing in and settling down, almost chittering with anticipation.

Alastor laughed, sitting back as the limo immediately drove off. "Y'know, I coulda taken us right there, sha," he said, holding up his hand, soft red static flickering over his fingertips.

"I know. Save it for when we're close." Angel smiled out the window. "Have t' make it look authentic, y'know. Limo goes t' Cocytus Shores, th' suite is paid for, we spend our real honeymoon at our joint home, enjoyin' our privacy. Foolproof."

"Fair 'nough," Alastor said, smiling as the limo drove within sight of the 'net station in the distance. "Ready?"

Angel smiled, reaching out and curling his four arms around Alastor and lean in close. "Ready."

In a flash of red and flicker of dark shadows, the two of them vanished from the limo.


	3. Chapter 3

Alastor and Angel Dust reappeared in the hidden penthouse suite on top of the 'net station in a whisper of static and shadow. One entire floor as a giant room inaccessible to conventional means, walls made entirely of windows that were cleverly spelled to look like plain brickwork from the outside, giving the couple a 360 view of Pentagram City with no one the wiser.

It was furnished with a different means in each corner; a simple bedroom in one, an open-air bathroom in another, a lounge and minibar on the far end, leaving an enormous amount of center space in the middle. 

And in the middle where they appeared, was a box resting on the floor, a note on top reading, "With Highest Regards, Your Wedding Party". 

Alastor smiled at the note. "Such efficient work," he remarked. "Truly, an honor to be a part of such a family."

"Yeah, well...Pops mentioned you'd have made out well with us, life or death," Angel replied, running his hand over the box before reaching up to stroke Alastor's face, thumbing at a trickle of hunger-induced saliva. "First things first, _mio marito_." He withdrew his hand, reaching back to unclasp his halter and shimmy out of his dress, having foregone any form of undergarments or stockings to make this as simple as possible.

Alastor made quick work of his own clothing with a snap of his fingers, long since having lost any form of conservation about his bare body by this point. After Angel had removed his gloves and his decorative hair comb, the two knelt down on the floor, opening the box together.

Inside were four hearts, each belonging to an overlord or demi-lord that had been taken out earlier, carefully and perfectly packaged away for them. Two for each, two for the higher powers they called on in sacrifice. Alastor's hunger siphoned through their bond, mingling almost torturously with Angel's masochistic delight as he cut into his hands with his claws, summoning his microphone and thrusting it into the floor to open the way in giving his offerings and receiving his blessings.

Angel could only quiver with the thrill of being made privy to this once more, in the same reconstructed room it happened before, only happy to be a part of this instead of a guest. It wasn't gluttony he was offering the hearts to, however; he was offering his own sin. His lust. To tame it, to unleash it, to pacify and weaponize it as he wished. And to his family, to strengthen them and their ties that bind.

The two overlords looked at one another, eyes aglow and smiles hungry to begin and to share the wealth of their blessings through their bond. Angel reached up to stroke Alastor's face again, his claws lightly tracing over the sharp jawline.

"Show me."

Even now, Alastor didn't really see Angel's appeal in his true form, how the male embodiment of beauty could find a monstrous creature like him so attractive. Alastor wasn't in the vein of vanity, he simply knew how to dress to impress, but it was something amusing that Angel's beauty could find his absolute repulsiveness of a form intriguing. Beautiful, even. 

Eye of the beholder, it seemed. 

Alastor could only comply with his mate's wishes, already expanding his body and extending his antlers, bones crunching and snapping as they reformed into their natural state. He was at his best, his most powerful, and his most open for his powers that be to grant him blessings or smite him with curses. Where his gluttony and beastly instincts of his given attributes were down to the baseline, making him feel more agonized, more comfortable than ever.

He generally had two distinct mindsets here; the gluttony of the wendigo-like deer beast of his soul, and the call of being a servant to his Loa, two things that he was grateful overlapped. He even felt it the last time he was here with Angel, one side being given permission to share an offering with the spider, while the other could only think of scenting Angel as his doe, to mark this one as his possession.

With this bond now, he felt a third. His doe's lust was almost as mouthwatering as the hearts in the box, almost putting him on all fours with how weak in the limbs it made him. Incredible. But that could come shortly. Business first, then pleasure.

As he withdrew two of the hearts of his own, he left Angel in silence to do his own business, seeing the spider close his primary eyes and lift the two hearts out of the box, one in his second pair of hands, the other in his third.

Angel lifted the first heart to his lips, baring his fangs and biting into it, his venom turning it a dark purple color. _'For you, Arachne, bless my family and give them strength.'_ He bit into it again, eating it by the mouthful until it was gone and then lifting the other heart. _'For you, Eros, give me beauty and strength to slaughter my enemies and satisfy my love.'_ The swell of tightness in his body made eating the heart more difficult, but he swallowed it down, every solid piece of it.

It was like hitting the greatest ten highs of his life and afterlife all at once, like his body was reforming itself from the inside out again. He'd only been semiconscious when he had molted that first time, but now being fully aware of it made it SO much better. His insides and bones shifted under his skin before he felt almost suffocated, reaching up with all three sets of hands to tear his claws into his abdomen and rip his skin open.

Alastor let out a guttural growl at the smell of flesh and blood, unable to contain himself from leaning in and biting at the molt skin as it came off, tearing off chunks to swallow while Angel pulled himself out of it bit by bit.

It wasn't that much of a difference as far as size or color went, but Alastor found himself ignoring the molt and instead licking over Angel's blood-coated fur, the scent the spider was emitting being the most delicious thing he'd ever smelled. It was like Angel's incubus aura became tangible enough to feel as well as smell, almost strong enough to TASTE, though Alastor wanted to figure that part out as soon as he could, if only to devour it for himself.

Alastor's teeth tore at any molt he found covering the scent and taste he was hungering for, feeling Angel's many hands pet his fur, claw into his scalp, antlers, and skin. He growled louder, nosing himself between Angel's legs onto to give pause at the sudden change in what he was actually used to. He looked up, seeing Angel grinning down at him mischievously with a smile that looked wider than usual.

"Go on, Al," he chittered, his smile splitting his face at the cheeks, a sharp hint of mandibles peering from his cheekbones. "Somethin' new for ya t' try."

Alastor gave a snort. ' _Incubi_ ,' he thought with a mental eyeroll, hearing Angel laugh as the other heard -and felt- his thoughts on the matter, though the buck in him was inwardly crowing as he lowered his head again, parting his jaws to slither his tongue out and drag it over the newly-formed slit between Angel's legs. He should have figured that Angel's incubus status would evolve to make him hermaphroditic. This would make for an interesting experience, anyway.

Angel's claws pierced his skin, loud delighted moaning echoing through the penthouse as Alastor found his face shoved between Angel's legs almost demandingly. "Wasn't it just th' thing, Al?" Angel laughed, squirming around, thighs shaking on either side of Alastor's head. "Me, wearin' white on my weddin' day, an' now I got somethin' new for ya t' break in?"

 **"C͢rude̵,"** Alastor growled back, wrapping his claws around Angel's legs and pulling them out from under the spider, sending Angel onto his back with a thud with a yelp.

"Ass," Angel laughed, then let out a loud squeak when Alastor all but shoved his tongue into him. "FUCK, AL -!" His hips shook hard as he thrashed, his claws making marks in the floor and drawing blood on Alastor's scalp.

 **"You͏ ̕wa͠nt҉ a ̶de҉f̴lo͟weri͞ng, my s͢wee͟t ͟ _ange̢ a̧r͟aignée_?"** Alastor growled, his voice glitching from excitement and near-surrender to his buck's calling. **"The͝n ̕I̢ ̴w͏il͠l̕ ͏g̸ive yo͘u ͜o̸n͏e̵."** He withdrew his tongue before standing to his full height, looking down to get a perfect view of the spider beneath him, the full spectrum of his and Angel's vices rippling through their bond in an almost painful, delightful thrum. Seeing Angel squirming and mewling needily, seeing that he had put an incubus in that state was quite the boost to his ego as the Radio Demon, but to the buck, he was screaming to breed his doe.

Angel mewled louder, all six arms reaching out for Alastor, who knelt down on the floor and allowed the spider to cling to him. Angel pressed kisses over his face and bared teeth before leaning back, his own jaws opening to split his smile again, sharp mandibles unfurling and clicking invitingly. Alastor felt Angel's mandibles unfurl further to latch to the sides of his own smile, pinning their mouths together in a kiss that was more tooth than anything. 

Alastor slithered his tongue from between his teeth again, feeling out the interesting mandibular additions to Angel's mouth as he felt Angel's third set of hands slide between them, stroking Alastor almost teasingly slow. Alastor growled, his claws piercing Angel's thighs as he thrust his hips forward and was rewarded with a clicking scream from his mate, three full sets of hands tearing into his flesh and fur.

As delightful a romantic first time as a married couple would be, there was no time for that as gluttony and lust took them both over completely. Claws tore into flesh and fur, teeth gnashed and bit, blood from both melded into an almost poisonous miscible pool beneath them as Alastor attempted to pin down the eight-limbed creature that was fighting his every move trying to get the dominant upper hand. 

Alastor's growling hit a ground-shaking pitch, slamming a palm into a puddle of his own blood and calling up his eldritch magic to form tendrils of blood and shadow up to snap around Angel's arms and pin them back to the floor. Angel shrieked at him, equal parts delighted and enraged at his advantage of multiple limbs had been thwarted, thrashing back on the floor as Alastor enjoyed the newfound freedom to nuzzle and bite over Angel's chest, breathing in the aphrodisiac scent as he worked his hips harder, intending to finally breed his doe completely.

Angel pulled at the tendrils restraining him, all six arms straining to be free to cling to his mate and just TOUCH. To press hold Alastor's face in his chest, to pull him closer and draw blood and make the buck SCREAM. Being restrained from doing so only held off the orgasm he was chasing, making him even more desperate to get free. He crossed his legs around Alastor's hips and pulled the buck closer, unearthing more of his own incubus aura in a bid to break Alastor's hold on him.

It worked just enough for Alastor to break his concentration, but it only drove the deer's lust deeper in and Angel suddenly found himself face-down in the pool of his and Alastor's blood with Alastor rutting into him almost savagely. Angel pushed back to him, completely beyond human language or general sense of anything besides hungering for his mate's orgasm and his own. He reached back blindly, screeching needily for his mate to be closer and was immediately pacified with Alastor's body pressing against his back, arms tucking under Angel's body between the second and third sets of arms for leverage.

The desired closeness was what did the trick, Angel clutching at Alastor's arms with his second pair, his third reaching back to claw at the deer's hips while the primaries lifted to hold Alastor fully in place by the antlers, arching his hips back just so Alastor hit at his newly-formed g-spot. His claws tore fresh gashes into Alastor's flesh and left marks in the antlers as he came, his loud click-laced scream almost shaking the penthouse windows.

Alastor tightened his arms around Angel's body, biting down hard on the spider's shoulder and almost taking off the whole mouthful as he came right after. He almost crushed Angel to the floor as his hold went slack, Angel managing to let to with one of his secondary arms and brace them both up on the bloody floor, the two demons panting and huffing as aftershocks shook through them for several long moments, both in their bodies and their bond.

After a few minutes, Alastor slacked his crushing hold on Angel's body and pulled out only for Angel to whip around and push him to his back, the spider looming over him with his fur markings and irises glowing venomously, the incubus aura almost suffocating.

"I hope you don't think we're done here, _cervo_ ," he hissed, his smile splitting and mandibles unfurling again as two pairs of hands pinned Alastor's arms down, his third busying themselves between both their legs. "My turn."

Angel lazily stared out the window in front of him, more than comfortable in the soft bed after a thorough bathing with Alastor spooning him quietly from behind. He didn't know how many hours they'd been at it until they were both satisfied; it had to have been a day at LEAST before it came into their minds that they should probably wash before they became more blood than flesh. That alone took a few hours, with Angel initiating sex twice more before they finally achieved a satisfactory level of cleanliness to crawl into bed for some much-needed rest.

Neither of them even knew what time it was, and neither cared to find out. All that really mattered at the moment was enjoying each others' closeness in the calm before the storm on the far horizon.

"...izzit wrong to wanna just stay right here?" Angel murmured with a heavy sigh. 

"Not at all, sha," Alastor replied, sounding just as blissfully sleepy as Angel felt. "Though, I'd blame tha' on th' post-coital fatigue."

Angel snorted. "You WOULD think that, wouldn't ya?" he said with a smile. "It was hard enough t' get back into th' swing o' things after that first vacation."

"Hardly a vacation," Alastor said, amused. "I worked hard satisfyin' ya. Almost got a cramp too."

"Oh poor you," Angel cooed, patting Alastor's hand. "You had it so rough gettin' your world rocked."

Alastor rolled his eyes. "Yes, ninety-six years celibacy streak ended by tryin' t' satisfy a goddamn incubus. Not exactly a walk in th' park, sha."

Angel giggled. "I'm just messin' with ya, Al," he said, turning in Alastor's hold to face him. "Really. You've done so much, stayin' on my level with things. I feel like I should be bringin' ya home more dinner, offerin' myself up more -"

"Shush," Alastor said. "Y' do 'nough, _mon ange_. 'Specially now wit' th' bond. Our bond." He leaned in, kissing Angel's cheek. "No one else I'd rather spend eternity wit' than you. No one else I'd rather be wit'. Eat wit'. Make love to. Share all I have, all I am wit'. Tha's why we did this, _oui_?"

Angel nodded, closing his eyes and snuggling closer. " _Si_ ," he answered. "...no one else I'd rather be with either, _mio cervo_."

"...silly pun."

"I'll change it when ya change th' name of th' goddamn tower."

" _Seigneur aide moi_ , you never gon' let tha' go, are ya?"

"No." He kissed Alastor's head. "I guess I'll hafta just convince ya harder then."

"Dear, we JUST got clean."

"Don't pretend you don't love it." He rolled Alastor onto his back, straddling his hips. "Tell ya what. You satisfy MY needs..." He trailed a sharp claw over his abdomen teasingly. "And I'll treat ya to dinner."

Alastor eyeing his torso as though imagining the smorgasbord within gave Angel all the answer he needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End Part 5! Part 6 will bring an end to the Dinner Dates storyline, and again, I can't thank you all enough for all your support!!!


End file.
